


A Special Gift

by thelyphonida



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, very vague allusions to death and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelyphonida/pseuds/thelyphonida
Summary: Milton gives Mikhail a gift.
Kudos: 12





	A Special Gift

A small blond boy watched his friend from a distance. He flitted about, searching for whatever materials the adults had told him to retrieve.

The boy's friend paused. His ears pricked up.

"Mik!" the boy's friend called. "Come over here!"

The boy sighed to himself. He didn't really feel like moving.

"Mik!" his friend called again. 

"Coming…!" the boy shouted back half-heartedly. 

The boy's friend watched patiently as he made his way over, a pleasant little smile on his face as he waited.

"What is it?" the boy asked as he stopped before his friend.

"I wanna show you something," his friend said, turning away. He kneeled down in the grass.

The boy attempted to look over his friend's shoulder as he rummaged around on the ground, but he couldn't see anything.

"It's a surprise," his friend said, still on the ground. "Close your eyes."

Begrudgingly, the boy closed his eyes. He heard his friend get up and turn to him.

"Put your hands out."

The boy put his hands out. 

His friend placed the object in his hands. It was smooth and cool. 

The boy opened his eyes and looked at his hands. 

"Surprise!"

"It's a rock."

"Exactly!" 

The boy looked at his friend. He stood there proudly, the stupidest grin on his face. 

"I don't get it," the boy said.

The boy's friend took the stone and held it in front of the boy's face. "It's not just any rock," he said, eyes narrowed.

"It isn't?" It looked like every other, boring rock.

"No, it isn't."

"What's so special about it?"

"Nothing," the boy's friend said matter-of-factly. 

"Then why'd you give it to me?"

The boy's friend shrugged. "Maybe you can make it special." He handed the rock back.

The boy looked back down at the rock. He wrapped his hand around it.

  
  
  
  


________

  
  
  


Mikhail rested his chin in his hand. He wondered what had happened to that little rock.

He'd kept it with him at all times after that day, always hidden away in his clothing. No one had known about it except for him and Milton.

He'd probably lost it after he'd been taken by Indol. Or he'd lost it in the urgent rush to get off the Tornan titan as it'd sunk to its death. 

Either way, it was gone.

Mikhail shifted his chin to his other hand and released a long sigh at the thought.

  
  


  
  
  



End file.
